Reencuentros
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: Nana, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?" Hachi no quiere olvidar... Femslash Hachi/Nana


[Disclaimer: Nana y Hachi pertenecen a Ai Yazawa, por eso tengo que escribir este fanfic para que se besen, porque parece que todos ven el amor que hay entre ellas, menos ella... Que le vamos a hacer...?]

**_Reencuentros_**

Está sentada en un rincón, lejos de cualquier luz, con todo el vello de su cuerpo erizado y sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Siente un nudo creciendo en su pecho, un nudo que casi no le permite hablar y que le hizo limitarse a señalar en la carta al camarero cuando este se le acercó para saber qué deseaba tomar. Nunca ha fumado, pero agradecería algo que llevarse a la boca, algo que tener entre los dedos en ese momento y en ese lugar. Esos locales de moda y sus mini manteles no le dejan la posibilidad de juguetear con ellos mientras sus nervios crecen y crecen con cada palabra que sale de los labios de su amiga. Desde que había entrado al local lo había sabido, es ella. Es Nana.

_Mi Nana._

No le ha hecho falta verla para saberlo. Tan sólo ha tenido que cruzar la puerta y oír esa voz para que su cuerpo reaccionara como sólo lo hace con ella. Tal y como le pasó la primera vez que la escuchó, subida a aquella mesa y cantando en un inglés caótico que la envolvió por completo y la hizo esclava de sus palabras, de su voz.

_Esclava de Nana, de su ser, de su alma. Nana es mía y yo soy suya. Siempre lo hemos sido. Siempre la una de la otra._

Siente sus manos temblorosas bajo la mesa, aferradas con fuerza a su falda. No puede apartar la vista de ojos se llenan de Nana, sus oídos se llenan de Nana. Muchas veces se ha preguntado qué es ese sentimiento que la envuelve al pensar en ella, por qué le duele no tener a Nana más de lo que le duele no tener a cualquier otra persona.

_Hubiera preferido no tener a Takumi a no tenerte a ti, Nana._

Casi empieza a llorar cuando la canción terminó y la sala queda enmudecida por completo. El silencio es aún más devastador cuando sustituye la voz algo rota, pero dulce a la vez, de Nana.

_Mi Nana._

Han pasado años. Ha madurado, ha crecido, tiene una hija, un marido, una casa y una vida. Tiene todo lo que siempre ha deseado tener y mucho más. Y, a pesar de eso, sólo piensa en lo que le falta, en que sólo cuando está Nana cerca ese vacío de su pecho se convierte en calor.

_Te necesito para ser feliz. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de ser feliz sin ti?_

Estar allí, escuchándola de nuevo, dejando que sus ojos calmen su sed de ella con su imagen, pone su mundo del revés. Todo pierde sentido y no sabe distinguir entre presente, pasado y futuro. De nuevo se siente como aquella niña que ha tropezado con una guitarra eléctrica en un tren para caer encima de una chica que, incomprensiblemente, tiene su mismo nombre y que cambia su vida, su existencia, hasta el punto de no saber existir si no es con ella.

_Nana, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Nevaba y hacía frío, pero ambas permanecimos cálidas en el tren. Tú me escuchaste mientras yo sólo hablaba de tonterías, sin importarme nadie más que yo misma. Nana, ¿querrías hablarme ahora? Quiero que sea tu voz la que me acune por las noches antes de dormir..._

Se distrae un instante con sus pensamientos, pero vuelve al mundo real cuando ve a Nana ponerse un foulard en los hombros y salir por una pequeña puerta cercana al baño. En la puerta se puede leer con claridad una frase**:** "**S****ó****lo personal autorizado**". Piensa un instante, sentada en la silla, decidiendo qué debe hacer.

_No es lo que debes hacer, sino lo que quieres hacer. No has venido hasta aquí para que un estúpido cartel te detenga ahora._

Se levanta rápido y camina decidida hasta la puerta. La cruza sin mirar a nadie y la cierra tras de sí, apoyándose en ella mientras siente como se le eriza la piel por el frío y el viento revuelve su cabello.

Cuando se da la vuelta para mirar dónde está, ve un callejón oscuro. Es la puerta que utiliza el servicio para cargar y descargar los camiones. Busca a Nana con una mirada desesperada en la quietud y el silencio de la noche oscura. Escucha un sonido que le es muy familiar y sonríe. No puede evitarlo. Sabe que hace años que no ve a Nana fumando y aún así ha sabido reconocerlo tan sólo con oírlo. Hachi cierra los ojos y puede olerlo.

_Black Stone. Como siempre. El preferido de Nana._

Sus pies avanzan despacio pero decididos hasta el lugar del que ve salir las volutas de humo que se arremolinan en el aire. No se da cuenta de en qué momento llegadelante de Nana hasta que ésta levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran.

-Hachi... -los labios de Nana intercambian ese nombre por el cigarrillo que cae al suelo mientras ella la mira con vergüenza.

_¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo?_

Su cuerpo reacciona sin pensar y acaba con la distancia que hay entre ambas. La rodea con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre el hombro y la cabeza. Antes de poder decir nada, Nana está llorando entre sus brazos. Entre sus balbuceos escucha súplicas de perdón. Hachi acaricia su cabello sonriendo, intentando calmarla. Le parece extraño que ahora sea ella quien tiene que consolar a la más fuerte de las dos. Extraño, pero perfecto.

_Como si ahora pudiera devolverle todo el bien que me ha hecho. Como si todo cobrara sentido ahora._

Siente la piel de Nana erizarse mientras la acaricia y sus manos suben lentas por su espalda;puede notar cómo la respiración de su amiga se agita cuando ella la besa en el cuello, en el contorno de la mandíbula, en la mejilla, una y otra vez, sin descanso. Quiere calmar las lágrimas de Nana, quiere apartar todo lo que podría dañarla y cuidarla para siempre. Quiere rodearla con su cuerpo y dormir a su lado, despertar a su lado.

Y es entonces cuando lo ve, lo ve como si fuera un cartel luminoso y musical enorme, parpadeante, que se hace oír por encima de todo el gentío. Lo ve y lo siente al igual que siente como si mil millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Como si el suelo fuera gelatina y ella se hundiera poco a poco en él. Lo sabe cuando no consigue detener sus labios en su carrera irrefrenable por encontrar los de su amiga, cuando los escucha implorando por poder llenar sus rojos labios de todos los besos que sean capaces de entregar y alguno más, por descubrir a qué saben sus palabras si las dice contra sus labios.

_He sido una ciega y ahora he encontrado la luz..._

No siente miedo mientras sus labios rozan de nuevo los de su amiga. No cree que esté haciendo nada incorrecto o indebido. Nada le hace pensar que ese callejón oscuro no sea el mejor lugar para dejar que la lengua explore poco a poco la boca de su amiga. No hay un sólo instante de duda, ni de vergüenza. Nana se estremece aún más y abre sus labios, recibe a Hachi en ellos y parece que revive.

_Sabe a punk, a inconformismo, a Blast, a amor, a mí... sabe a mí..._

Cuando se separan, mirándose a los ojos con una comprensión y una intimidad mágica, sonríen y entrelazan sus dedos. Sin palabras, sin miedo, apoyando la una la frente en la otra. Están un rato así, jugueteando con sus dedos y besándose con calma, sonriendo, felices.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -pregunta Hachi sin dolor, sin odio, sin reclamar nada, sólo porque realmente quiere saberlo.

Nana agarra su mano y se la lleva a los labios para besarla.

-Dicen que cuando amas algo de verdad, debes dejarlo ir; y que si vuelve, es que siempre fue tuyo. -levanta la vista a sus ojos para concluir la frase.- Y yo necesitaba saber si eras mía...

Las palabras salen solas de su garganta, directas desde lo más profundo de su alma, como si de una fuerza incontenible se tratara.

-Siempre fui tuya, desde la primera vez que te vi...

El silencio y la oscuridad las cobija cuando sus labios se encuentran de nuevo y sus manos se buscan cada vez más. Ansían entregarse como nunca antes lo han hecho y nada ni nadie las detiene ahora. Quizás mañana vean el mundo con otros ojos, con esos que les reclaman muchas cosas**;** pero esa noche de susurros de amor, caricias calientes y besos con sabor a tabaco, es sólo de ellas dos. Esa noche, Nana es de Hachi tanto como Hachi es de Nana y ambas lo saben**.** No hay preguntas, sólo un contrato escrito en su piel y firmado con sus labios.


End file.
